


The Unexpected

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Có nhiều điều xảy ra không đúng như những gì tôi tưởng tượng.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi, hint of Eremin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Unexpected

Khi nhận được giấy báo trúng tuyển trường trung học Titan, tôi đã không có quá nhiều cảm xúc gì mấy. Đối với tôi mà nói, trường nào cũng như trường nào mà thôi, không có điểm nào khác biệt.

Nhưng có vẻ như tôi đã nhầm, ngay khi bước chân vào cánh cửa của lớp bốn ấy, tôi có cảm giác, mình đã bước chân vào một thế giới hoàn toàn khác.

Học sinh của lớp học này, thật sự quá mức đặc biệt và nổi bật, hoặc do tôi tự cảm thấy thế. Và tôi biết, tôi và họ sẽ không bao giờ liên quan đến nhau, như thể tôi chỉ là một người ngoài chứng kiến câu chuyện của họ.

Trong khi tôi ngồi một chỗ đưa mắt quan sát tất cả, tôi nhận thấy có một người trong lớp bốn này nổi bật hơn tất cả, và sau đó, tôi biết cậu ta tên Eren Jaeger.

Cậu bạn tên Eren Jaeger này như một viên nam châm thu hút sự chú ý vậy. Cả tốt và xấu. Có rất nhiều cô gái và chàng trai khác vây quanh cậu ta, và tôi biết đa số họ đều có ý với cậu ta. Đừng hỏi tại sao tôi lại biết điều đó, đây là trực giác. Như tôi đã nói trước đó, cậu ta thu hút cả nhiều sự rắc rối. Cãi nhau, gây sự, và thậm chí là đánh nhau.

Mỗi khi cậu bạn nóng tính này chuẩn bị đâm đầu vào một cuộc chiến thì cô bạn thân của cậu ta, cô gái có tên Mikasa Ackerman, sẽ ngay lập tức ra mặt ngăn cản. Cô bạn này, chưa cần nói tới sức mạnh của cô ấy, chỉ riêng biểu cảm khuôn mặt luôn lạnh lùng ấy đã khiến người khác đủ tránh xa. Tôi thậm chí không dám lại gần cô ấy trong bán kính hai mét. Tôi cũng đoán chắc, nếu không có cô bạn này bên cạnh, cậu bạn kia sẽ bầm dập toàn thân.

Nhưng có một điều mà khiến tôi ngạc nhiên hơn cả, là cậu bạn thân của hai người kia. Nói thế nào nhỉ, đối với tôi mà nói, có vẻ cậu ta hơi mờ nhạt hơn hai người bạn của cậu. Trong khi Eren thì quá mức nhiệt tình xốc nổi, Mikasa cực kỳ lạnh nhạt và đáng sợ, thì cậu bạn Armin Arlert này lại thật sự… bình thường.

Ý tôi là, tính cách của cậu ấy.

Armin luôn cố gắng tránh xa khỏi sự rắc rối và điều đó càng làm tôi thấy khó hiểu khi mà một người như cậu ta lại có thể thân thiết với hai người kia như vậy.

Và chẳng biết tại sao, có lẽ bắt nguồn từ sự tò mò mà tôi lại bắt đầu luôn chú ý tới cậu.

Armin là người thông minh nhất mà tôi từng biết từ trước tới nay. Học sinh giỏi và gương mẫu ở đâu cũng có, nhưng cậu ta là người giỏi nhất trong những người giỏi, và cực kỳ nghiêm túc. Tôi tự hỏi tại sao một người trông nhỏ bé và có phần ngây ngô như thế lại có thể chứa đựng nhiều kiến thức như vậy, có cảm giác như cậu ta biết hết mọi thứ trên đời vậy. À tất nhiên cũng có thứ mà cậu ta kém, dù sao cậu ta cũng là con người mà thôi, cũng sẽ phải có những mặt hạn chế, đó là thể lực của cậu ta. Yếu. Vô cùng yếu. Yếu hơn cả cô bạn Historia mảnh mai kia.

Và chính vì sự yếu ớt đó mà tôi biết trước khi gặp hai người kia, cậu ta bị bắt nạt khá nhiều. Tôi nghĩ cũng phải, sự thông minh của cậu ta chắc chắn khiến nhiều đứa trẻ hư ganh ghét và ngứa mắt.

Tóm lại, ba người bọn họ đúng là một tổ hợp kỳ lạ nhưng vô cùng hài hoà.

Tôi không phải là một người hay thích quan tâm quá sâu vào chuyện của người khác, nhưng tôi vẫn biết Armin chưa từng có mảnh tình vắt vai nào. Thật ra, khi biết điều đó, tôi không quá ngạc nhiên. Người như cậu ta ấy mà, có khi chỉ biết đến sách, sách, sách và sách. Cô bạn tên Mikasa thì lại càng không cần nói, kể cả khi cô ấy không lạnh lùng như vậy, thì cô ấy cũng chỉ hướng tới Eren mà thôi. Không phải là kiểu tình cảm lãng mạn, mà nói thế nào nhỉ, như người mẹ quá mức bảo vệ con vậy. Chẳng thể hiểu nổi. Nhưng đáng ngạc nhiên nhất là cậu bạn nổi bật nhiều người yêu thích như Eren lại cũng chưa từng có người yêu. Ý tôi là, kiểu người như cậu ta, giơ tay ra một cái là vơ được cả một đống người. Mà tôi thấy cậu ta cũng không phải là kiểu người e ngại yêu đương gì, ấy vậy mà vẫn độc thân vui vẻ với hai người bạn kia. Hay có lẽ cậu ta không cảm thấy có ai xứng tầm với mình?

Nếu nói về xứng tầm, thì tôi biết đến một vị đàn anh lớp trên cực kỳ nổi bật, Levi Ackerman. Cùng họ với Mikasa nhưng chẳng biết có quan hệ họ hàng gì không vì tôi cũng chưa thấy hai người họ nói chuyện bao giờ.

Vị đàn anh Levi cực kỳ nổi tiếng trong trường chúng tôi, một người gần như hoàn hảo. Tôi phải thừa nhận rằng anh ta thật sự rất đẹp trai, kiểu đẹp trai lạnh lùng thu hút. Và nếu không vì có Armin, thì anh ta sẽ là người luôn xếp hạng nhất trên bảng điểm. Nhưng anh ta hơn Armin ở chỗ, anh ta giỏi cả thể thao, giỏi hơn cả Mikasa nhiều. Tôi nghĩ chắc chắn anh ta còn giỏi cả đánh nhau nữa. Mà tôi đã nói là anh ta rất giàu chưa nhỉ, điển hình của một người bên ngoài thì đẹp trai bên trong thì nhiều tiền. Nhưng tại sao tôi lại nói là “gần như hoàn hảo”, bởi vì anh ta có chiều cao khá là khiêm tốn, có lẽ chỉ cỡ cao bằng cậu bạn Armin cùng lớp tôi, một mét sáu mươi. Đúng là ông trời chẳng cho ai hết cái gì. Anh ta có mọi thứ, nhưng lại không có chiều cao. À cả không có người yêu nữa.

Đây không lẽ là ngôi trường bị dính lời nguyền người nổi tiếng sẽ bị ế?

Mà thôi, thế giới của người nổi tiếng tôi sẽ không bao giờ có thể hiểu.

Cuối năm học, trường chúng tôi có một buổi dạ tiệc. Thật lòng tôi cũng chẳng muốn đi lắm, nhưng tôi có cảm giác nếu không đi thì sẽ có chuyện khiến tôi phải hối tiếc, mà linh cảm của tôi thì luôn chính xác, nên tôi cũng đành cố lết cái thân đến buổi tiệc chán ngán ấy.

Mở đầu buổi tiệc cũng khá bình thường, mà tôi phải nói là nhạt nhẽo ấy. Tôi chả biết làm gì ngoài ngồi một chỗ uống nước và quan sát xung quanh.

Được một lúc thì hội bạn thân Eren-Mikasa-Armin cũng tới. Tôi thật sự nể tình bạn của bọn họ, đi đâu cũng dính lấy nhau. Ví dụ đang trong lớp mà Armin đi đâu thì y rằng Eren sẽ bám theo ngay sau đó, mà Eren đã đi đâu thì chắc chắn Mikasa sẽ đi cùng.

Hội bạn xuất hiện thì cũng nhanh chóng kéo thêm khá nhiều sự chú ý xung quanh họ. Rồi sau đó, tất cả bắt đầu nhảy nhót. Tôi nói là tất cả nhưng không bao gồm Armin, vì sao ư? Cậu ta mà nhảy nhót thì trời sập mất. Thay vào đó, cậu ấy tiến về chỗ quầy đồ uống và ngồi yên ở đó.

Một lúc sau, có lẽ Eren và Mikasa đã mệt nên họ cũng tiến về phía Armin. Ồ, và cả một người nữa cũng tiến về phía đó, Levi Ackerman.

Tôi dám chắc một trăm phần trăm, anh ta sẽ tán tỉnh Eren. Điều hiển nhiên. Tinh thần hóng chuyện lên cao, tôi cũng tiến gần về phía bọn họ, nhưng vẫn ở một khoảng cách an toàn. Tôi không muốn bỏ qua sự kiện mang tính lịch sử này, khi hai con người nổi bật nhất trường trung học Titan sẽ hẹn hò với nhau.

Khoan đã, tôi thấy có gì đó không đúng ở đây. Tại sao ánh mắt Eren nhìn Levi lại… thù địch như vậy. Tôi không hề nói quá, đó là ánh mắt thật sự đáng sợ, như nhìn thấy kẻ thù không đội trời chung vậy. Cậu ta vẫn nói chuyện với Armin nhưng ánh mắt thì như muốn xuyên thủng Levi. Levi thì lại có vẻ chẳng hề quan tâm, và ánh mắt anh ta, hướng về phía… Armin!?!

Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy? Điều xảy ra kế tiếp khiến tôi không dám tin vào mắt mình, Levi bắt chuyện với Armin cứ như thể trong mắt anh ta, cả thế giới này chỉ có mình Armin tồn tại vậy. Tôi thấy Armin có vẻ cũng vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi thấy Levi bắt chuyện với cậu ta nhưng cũng nhanh chóng tiếp lời anh ta, thi thoảng còn cười lên nữa. Trông cậu ta cười lên cũng dễ thương đó chứ, vậy mà trước kia tôi không hề biết điều đó. Và còn Eren, sự ghen tị đó là sao. Bằng sự thù địch trước đó thì tôi biết người mà Eren thích hoàn toàn không phải là Levi, vậy thì người mà cậu ta thích là…

Ồ…

Tôi có cảm giác là tôi đã hiểu ra một số chuyện rồi.

Tiếng kêu ngạc nhiên của cô gái bên cạnh khiến tôi thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của mình. Tôi nhanh chóng hướng mắt về phía mà cô gái ấy đang nhìn bằng đôi mắt cực kỳ hứng thú, và tôi thấy, Levi kéo Armin ra ngoài còn Eren cũng nhanh chóng đuổi theo giữ tay Armin lại.

Ối chà.

Bữa tiệc tối nay thú vị hơn tôi tưởng tượng. Và tôi biết cô gái bên cạnh tôi có lẽ cũng cảm thấy như vậy.


End file.
